thedzfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Zed
Team Zed is a Passive Alliance founded by Jerome Walker in July 2013. Team Zed focuses on Trading, Aid and Bounty Hunting. About Us 2 Years have passed since the outbreak started. Most of the Military and Law Enforcement is either dead or has retreated Union City in hope to find a safe haven. We we're left behind to fend for ourselves. Remains of Fort Tran's 42nd Infantry Devision that we're left behind have tried to sustain civilization within the city. So they founded an Alliance to aid other survivors and take them in as Refugees and eventually training those to help defend the alliance known by its founders as Team Zed... To this date, Team Zed is built up as a small army, populated by loyal Mercenaries, Ex-Military and Civilians who want things to return like they used to be. The Leader has built up several smaller Divisions within team zed each about 50-100 survivors large. They are made to protect the Refugees who reside within the Alliance, as these have chosen to remain peacefull towards others. Rules and Regulations #We are Passive: No action shall be taken against other neutral alliances without permission from the leader, the player will be responsible for attacking other players with(out) an alliance and this can result in an Eviction. #Proper Representation: Please do your best to represent Team Zed as a passive clan with friendly, or atleast neutral players. The player that can not follow this protocol will be warned, and eventually risk removal. #Loyalty: If leaving the clan, please be sure to discuss this with the clan leader, sudden leaves and re-applications are not likely to be tollerated. #Preparedness for Battle: Team Zed is a passive clan, which means our members should be ready to aid in battle or in medical tasks required by others of our team. #Regularity: Team Zed Members are asked to show up on the game atleast once every 14 days, failure in doing this will remove you from the group, unless there is a valid reason for inactivity. #Desertation: Desertation of the alliance during alliance wars is not tolerated, Team Zed will put you on the black list, if you would happen to return to us later on. #Alliance Tokens: Spending of the alliance tokens should not be done untill the prices of all the boosts are smaller then the combined task rewards. This is so that we can save tokens for the future. Ranks Founder The founder of the alliance, they have control over everything within the alliance. Co-Founders These survivors we're the first to Join Team Zed, they should be respected by the other ranks. Tacticians Team Zed's Tactical Division, they aid in war by advising for things such as weapon loadouts. Intelligence Team Zed's Intelligence Division, they keep records of the allies and enemies the alliance has made over the years. 1st Support Platoon The Support Platoon has survivors that are willing to help out by supplying medical supplies and weapons. 1st Infantry Company The First Infantry company to be founded, contains hardened combat veterans starting at level 40 and up. 2nd Infantry Platoon A smaller group of survivors that are well experienced with combat. Starting at level 30 and up. 3rd Infantry Platoon Team Zed's Graduates of the Training Division, they have had some training but are not very experienced. 1st Training Platoon Team Zed's Trainees, they are working hard to eventually graduate into combatants for aiding in wars. Refugees The people we're dwelling around the city, They we're taken in by Team Zed but wish to remain peacefull. Joining TZ TZ Is currently FULL, which means we're not recruiting any members. When we aren't full recruitment is as follows: *You need to be Level 10 or Higher. (Ranks will be given depending on in-alliance behaviour) *You need to be active atleast every 2 weeks (Messages concerning vacations should be sent to founders) *You need to be able to Speak English. *You must not have been an alliance-jumper in the past. Allies TZ Currently has no known Allies. Enemies TZ Currently has no known Enemies Member List Category:Alliances